


Wyścig

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testament Cygnusa mobilizuje rodzinę do działania.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 8 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyścig

Cygnus nigdy nie lubił mężów swoich córek. Tak, pochodzili z dobrych, czystokrwistych rodzin, zyskali jego aprobatę i zapewniali godne życie Bellatriks i Narcyzie. Ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał ich lubić, prawda?

Najbardziej bolało go jednak, że to oni będą zarządzać pieniędzmi po jego śmierci. Na drugą stronę zasłony mu się nie śpieszyło, ale nawet pomimo tego, kwestia spadku go denerwowała. Dlatego wpadł na ten genialny pomysł: wszystko zapisać pierwszemu wnukowi.

— Wygrałaś — powiedziała z zazdrością Bella.

— Więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

Cygnus odetchnął w grobie z ulgą. Do czasu aż szlamowata żona wnuka położyła swoje brudne łapska na jego złocie.


End file.
